Love is Sweet
by XDarkMagicianX
Summary: What happens when a shy young woman, trying to run away from her past, finds herself in the arms of none other then the world's famous Chocolatier, Willy Wonka? And how far is our favorite candy man willing to go to keep her safe? Wonka/OC. :D My first fanfic so please be gentle. BEING UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Hello beautiful people and welcome to my first fanfic! To be honest I was really nervous to upload this story but oh well! Hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1

Charlie Bucket walked quickly down the sidewalk, the cool fall breeze tousling his shaggy brown hair. The 14 year old sighed nervously, a small frown on his face.

"Hey Bucket!" A voice suddenly called from behind. Charlie turned around and felt his blood run cold. _Oh no, not Randy! _The boy thought to himself. Randy, the school bully stood a few yards away, he's cronies right behind him. They all have been tormenting poor Charlie since they were in grade school.

"Well, well, well look what we've got here, its candy boy." Said Randy, his friend's snickering. Randy walked towards Charlie, while his friends took hold of his coat and pushed him up against the wall.

"You know the cost of tryin' to run away from your beatin'." Randy said evilly, popping his knuckles.

"You know...That's not very nice." A quirky female voice said suddenly from the left of them. They all looked over to see a young woman leaning against the wall, examining her dark nails.

"Hey where the hell did you come from?" Randy asked rudely.

"Well obviously from my mother's womb. Duh!" The woman said like it was the most common thing to say. Randy looked at his friends, who surged in response. "Now, how's about you put him down, before things get ugly." said the woman, and evil gleam in her eye.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna' do? Hit us over the head with your purse?" Randy asked sarcastically, his friend's laughing loudly. The woman stared blankly at the boys in front of her, her eye twitching slightly. She was getting very tired of people calling her beloved satchel a purse.

"That's is it! I've had enough of this!" she said angrily, pouncing forward, nocking Randy off his feet. Letting go of Charlie's coat, Randy's 'so called friend's' ran down the street, as if there life's depended on it. Slowly Randy got up and backed away from the woman, a scared expression on his face.

"You're crazy lady! Crazy!" shouted Randy, as he fled down the street, pushing Charlie down in the process.

"Yeah run away you little baby's! I'd better not see you around Charlie again!" She called behind them. "You ok?" she asked, turning to Charlie and helping him to his feet.

"Yes, thanks Ellie." Charlie said, smiling up at his older friend. Charlie had known Ellie for as long as he could remember. When he was still a small child, he remembered time's when Ellie would play with him when his parents were busy. So he had grown rather found of the strange girl with the aqua eyes.

"No problem, squirt. Those little creeps have no right to bother you, you know" Ellie said, crossing her arms over her chest, pursuing her lips and nodding her head at the thought. Charlie just shook his head in response, a small smile on his face. _This girl reminds me more and more of Mr. Wonka every day_. He thought to himself, giggling softly.

"What's so funny" Ellie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing!" said Charlie, a large smile on his face.

"Oh ok then. Come on Charlie I don't want your mom thinking I kidnaped you or something." Ellie said with large eyes, making Charlie laugh. Taking hold of Ellie's hand, Charlie led the way down the sidewalk and towards the factory in which he lived. When they got the gates of the factory, they were greeted with a warm smile from Charlie's mother, Mrs. Bucket.

"Hello, Charlie dear." Mrs. Bucket said and hugged her son.

"Hi mum." Charlie responded, with a smile.

"Hello, Ellie. How are you doing dear?" asked Mrs. Bucket, looking to the young woman.

"Hello Mrs. Bucket, I'm doing just fine. And yourself?" asked Ellie politely.

"I'm very good, thank you." Mrs. Bucket said with a smile. After a long pause Ellie turned to Charlie,

"Well squirt I guess I so get going." Ellie said, disappointedly.

"Wait! Ellie would you like to come in and have dinner with the family? I know they would love to see you again." Mrs. Bucket said, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Oh I-I don't want to intrude." Ellie said nervously.

"Nonsense dear, we would love to have you for dinner!" Mrs. Bucket said happily. _Wow this woman sure is persistent._ Thought Ellie.

"Please Ellie?" Charlie begged, putting on his best puppy dog face. Ellie looked up, an annoyed expression on her face. She looked down to see Charlie still staring at her. _Well, it has been a long time since I seen all of them…._she thought, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Ok, fine but only cuz' I can't say no to that face of yours Charlie." Ellie said, playfully poking Charlie's nose.

"Great!" He said and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the gates. Ellie's heart speed up as the approached the massive doors of the factory. As they walked inside, Ellie was hit by a wave of overpowering heat.

"Oh dear God." She said as she looked around the large entrance hall. It was made up of light colored stone with a red carpet that rolled out to the other end of the room. "Why is it so hot in here?" Ellie asked, as she quickly shrugged out of her coat.

"The workers are used to an extremely hot climate." Said Charlie, quoting his mentor.

"Oh. And who are the workers exactly?" Ellie asked. With the sound of an awkward cough Ellie looked down and gasped. In front of her was the smallest man she had ever seen. "What the- He's so tiny!" Ellie said, gawking at the small creature.

"That's Sherman. He's an Oompa-Loompa." Charlie explained.

"An Oompa-Whata?" Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow. She was very confused.

"An Oomap-Loompa. These are Mr. Wonka's mysterious workers." Mrs. Bucket said. Ellie's eyebrows shot up in shock_. So that's how he did it_. She thought and looked to the little man.

"Um hey there Sherman. I'm Ellie." She said with an awkward smile. Sherman Smiled, waving his small hand. He then ran off through a small tunnel, disappearing from sight. "Well that was just weird." Ellie said, before Charlie dragged her to the end of the hallway, which got smaller and smaller as they went .Soon the came to a small door, which was too small for even a mouse to fit through.

"Um Charlie, how do you expect me to fit through that?" Ellie asked nervously. Charlie smirked and unlocked the tiny door. Placing a hand on the wall, Charlie looked back at Ellie, a mysterious gleam in his eye.

"Ellie welcome to the Chocolate Room."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me(although I wish it did) it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Hey guys second chapter is here! Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2

Ellie gasped at the sight before her. The room was beautiful! There were rolling green hills, red and white striped candy trees, candy bushes, flowers, and even a chocolate water fall and river that flowed throughout the room.

"Oh my Gosh," Ellie began breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She said, looking down at Charlie, eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, I know. This is my favorite room in the factory." Charlie said, his eyes twinkling with happiness. Ellie looked around, an amazed expression on her pale face. She couldn't believe it, it was all too perfect. It's as if she had walked in to fairytale.

"Yes we've lived here for about three years now and it still takes our breath away." Mrs. Bucket said, bringing Ellie from her thoughts. _I can see why!_ She thought to herself, a smile on her face. "Charlie dear, how about you show Ellie around the chocolate room, dinner won't be ready of a little while." Mrs. Bucket suggested.

"Great idea mum!" Charlie said then happily grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her along. "Come on Ellie!" He called over his shoulder and began explaining to Ellie about the room, as he mentor would. He talked about everything from the water fall to how everything is 'eatible' as Willy Wonka would say.

"You're joking right?" Ellie said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, everything is edible, well everything except my house." Charlie said with a grin.

"You're house?" Ellie asked, as Charlie pointed to the small shack in the middle of the room, which was decorated to look like a gingerbread house._ So that's where there house went!_ Elliethought happily. With a happy smile, Charlie lead the way up a small hill and into his house, a house Ellie had not been in for a long time. She smiled, happy that the cozy feel of the house still lingered. _Now this is more like it._ Ellie thought as Charlie greeted his family.

"Hullo Charlie!" his grandparent's called in unison, all happy that there grandson was finely home.

"Hullo son" Mr. Bucket said as her ruffled Charlie's hair, he then looked up Ellie. "Ellie Wallace, is that you?" Mr. Bucket asked his eyes wide in slight shock. Everyone's eyes turned to Ellie, a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's good to see you all again!" Ellie said, as she moved forward and gave every Bucket a big hug.

"We haven't seen you since you graduated high school!" stated Grandpa Joe. Ellie bit her lip and looked down to her feet.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Ellie asked looking at the Buckets faces, all nodding in agreement. Suddenly the room was filled with loud laughter, erupting from grandpa Gorge.

"Wonka's going to spoil his pants when he sees you!" the old man chocked out, pointing a boney finger at Ellie, who's eyes had gone wide in shock.

"POP!" Mr. Bucket shouted, he could not believe his father had just said that!

"Well its true just look at the girl! She's all grown up!" Gorge shouted back. Ellie's whole face turned red, as she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck._ WOW this is awkward!_ She thought.

"What grandpa Gorge is trying to say Ellie is that Mr. Wonka isn't very comfortable with new people," started Mr. Bucket

"Especially with such a lovely young lady, as yourself." Mrs. Bucket finished for her husband, with a happy smile.

"Oh well ok…wait I get to meat Mr. Wonka?" Ellie asked her raising her brows.

"Well absolutely! Mr. Wonka always eats with us!" said Charlie a happy smile on his face. Everyone looked at Ellie, who was looking at nothing in particular, her eyes glossy and mouth agape slightly. "Um, Ellie, are you ok?" Charlie asked as he nudged his friends shoulder.

"Yeah Charlie, never better." Ellie said in a dreamy like voice, a small smile on her lips. Slowly she came back to the present, and turned to Mrs. Bucket, a shy smile on her face.

"So Mrs. Bucket do you need any help with dinner?" Ellie asked, as if she forgot what just happened. Mrs. Bucket smiled happily at the young woman and nodded, instructing her to follow into the kitchen. Charlie watched her go with a frown. _I hope Ellie's ok, _Charlie thought with a sigh and began helping his father set the table for dinner.

AN: yeah I know it was kinda a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: O..M..F..G..very big thanks to everyone who has read my story! You guys ROCK! Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Willy Wonka walked through the chocolate room, a proud grin on his pale face. He inhaled the wonderful sent of chocolate, as he paused to admire his beautiful creation. _Ahh.. It's a beautiful day to be alive!_ The chocolatier thought to himself happily. When he got to the Buckets small house, he rapped on the door with the head of his cane, and waited patiently.

"Willy, you don't have to knock you know." Mrs. Bucket said as she opened the door, a playful smile on her lips. Willy smiled, and looked down, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I know it's just habit I guess." The chocolatier said a small blush on his cheeks. Mrs. Bucket let him in, rolling her eyes playfully, as he discarded his hat, coat and cane by the door.

"Oh and Willy we have a guest, I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Bucket said as she helped Grandma Josephine out of bed. Willy raised a brow, _a guest huh..?_ He thought to himself.

"Well of course I don't mind Mrs. B! Any guest of yours is a guest of mine!" Willy said, giving Mrs., Bucket a large plastic smile.

"Willy!" Charlie called as he ran over to his mentor, smiling excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

"Hello Charlie my boy." Willy said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Willy there's someone I want you to meet. "Charlie said, as he tugged on Willy's sleeve, dragging him further into the house. _Oh great, _Willy thought. "I think you're really going to like her Willy, she's really nice!" Charlie let go of Willy's sleeve and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie you're gonna' rip my arm off if you keep doin' that!" Ellie said as Charlie dragged her out of the kitchen. Charlie just rolled his eyes playfully and pulled her into the living room, where she stood face to face with Willy Wonka.

"Willy I'd like you to meet Ellie Wallace." Charlie said happily. Willy looked down at Ellie, a look of wonder on her pale face. He instantly felt his stomach began to flutter, as if he had swallowed thousands of tiny little butterfly's. He wasn't really sure what that feeling in his stomach meant, but he knew it had something to do with the girl in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Good morning starshine, the earth say's hello!" Willy blurted out, without thinking. Charlie giggled in the background, remembering when Willy had said that on the tour. Slowly Ellie's tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her face.

"Hello earth, it's very nice to meet you." Ellie said, giggling, as she held out a hand. Willy looked down at her hand then to her face then back again. Hesitantly, Willy reached out and took hold of her hand, shaking it slowly.

"It's uh nice to meet you too." Willy said with a small smile.

"All right everyone dinner is ready!" Mrs. Bucket announced cheerfully. Dinner time at the Buckets was always enjoyable. Great meals, friendly chatter, cozy atmosphere, what more could you ask for? Ellie smiled, oh how she had missed the Bucket's. They were like her second family_. They were always there for me when I needed them and always will be. _Ellie thought happily. _And I'll be here for them too._ She thought.

"So Ellie," Started Mrs. Bucket, out of the random blue. "How was collage dear?" She asked curiously. Ellie's whole face drained of color, and she began shaking. _Oh God._ She thought.

"Oh…f-fine, just fine hehe. Someone please pass the salt." Ellie said her eyes wide. The Bucket's and Willy watched her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Ellie are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Ellie something happened didn't it? That's why you were gone for so long." Mrs. Bucket said her voice soft. Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat, wishing the floor would come to life and swallow her up. She did not want to talk about her past, especially with Charlie in the room.

"No nothing happened. No need to worry Mrs. Bucket." Ellie said looking at Mrs. Bucket, her eyes saying otherwise. Willy stared at Ellie, his brow's nit tougher. _She's lying. But the question is…Why?_ Willy thought to himself. He didn't know what, but there was something about the girl Willy really liked. And even though he only just met her, he couldn't stand to see her upset.

"Well if you need to talk about anything you know where to find us." Mrs. Bucket said with a smile.

"Yeah Ellie, Just remember were always here for you!" Charlie said, his family smiling, showing there agreement.

"Thanks guys." Ellie said, a blush on her cheeks. "It means a lot to hear you all say that." She said happily. Dinner went on smoothly after that, and everyone chatted and laughed to their hearts content. After dessert Ellie stood up and stretched, a yawn escaping past her lips.

"Well that was a lovely dinner Mrs. Bucket, but I think it's time for me to get home, it's getting pretty late." Ellie said pushing in her chair.

"I'll walk you home Ellie!" Charlie said getting up from the table and heading to the door.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Mrs. Bucket said grabbing hold of Charlie. "You have homework to do. And besides, Willy can walk her home, can't you Willy." Mrs. Bucket asked the chocolatier. She wore a smile that said 'Do it or else'. Willy gulped and nodded his head.

"Yeah whatever you say Mrs. B!" Willy said as he quickly got up from his seat.

"Great! And Ellie I expect you to be here for dinner tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on." Mrs. Bucket said with a motherly smile. Ellie smiled and nodded.

"I'll be here." She said happily. And after a few goodnight hugs, Ellie was out the door of the little shack, with Willy trailing right behind her.

AN: Yay! chapter 3 is finely done! I have been working on this thing all day! Chapter 4 should be up soon...well hopefully. Anyway, again thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Hey guys sorry for not uploading anything for a while, I have been VERY busy. but anyway here's chapter 4! ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Ellie stepped out in to the open air of the chocolate room. She took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of chocolate. Silently, she looked around the room, wonderstruck by its beauty.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful out here at night." Ellie said happily, as two little fireflies, which she guessed were made of candy, whizzed around her head.

"Why thank you Ms. Wallace!" Willy suddenly said from behind Ellie, making her jump in surprise.

"Oh Mr. Wonka it's just you! You scared the hell out of me!" Ellie said, putting a hand over her fast beating heart.

"Terribly sorry Ms. Wallace and please call me Willy. Mr. Wonka makes me sound old." Willy said wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

"Oh please," Ellie started with a wave of her hand, "You're way too attractive to be old." Ellie said without thinking. Her eyes got wide as she slapped her hand over her mouth. _Oh my God did I really say that out loud? _Ellie asked herself, her face red as a tomato. Willy looked at her with a blank face then smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush. Reminds me of little cherries." Willy said with a small laugh. Ellie blinked and removed her hand from her face, a confused expression on her face.

"Uh….thanks I guess." Ellie said smiling awkwardly.

"You're welcome!" the chocolatier said happily. "Now I think we should probably get you home." Willy said, looking to his pocket watch.

"Yeah…..that sounds like a good idea." Ellie said, a brow raised. 10 minutes later Willy and Ellie walked down the empty sidewalk, neither one saying a word.

"It sure is creepy out here at night." Said Willy, wanting to get rid of the awkward salience.

"You get used to it after a while." Ellie said with a shrug of her shoulders, shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked up at the darkened sky and sided happily.

"You must like the night time then?" Willy asked with a small smile.

"Oh yes. It's the only time I can feel close to my mother." Ellie said, her face losing its happy glow.

"You're mother?" Willy asked.

"Yeah, every night when I was a young girl, my mother and I would go into our backyard to watch the stars. It was my favorite thing to do with her. She was my everything." Ellie said enjoying the happy memories.

"What happened?" Willy asked, but had a feeling what the answer was. Ellie sighed and looked to the ground, her eyes glossy.

"She died when I was 11." Ellie said, her face showing no emotion. Willy took a deep breath and looked down at her, a sad smile on his face.

"I never knew my mother." Willy started. Ellie looked up at him, her face showing sympathy. "I never had memories of my mom like you did. You're very lucky." Willy said. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until Ellie realized they were standing in front of her apartment building.

"Oh were here." Ellie said looking back to Willy. "Thanks for walking me home." Ellie said with a small smile

"You're welcome Ms. Wallace." Willy said.

"Call me Ellie." She said happily.

"All right, Ellie." Willy said, smiling sheepishly.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Ellie said looking up into Willy's eyes. She hoped shed see him again. She rather liked his company.

"Yes and I will be looking forward to it." Willy said with a tip of his hat. Ellie smiled and made her way up the steps and into her apartment building, Willy watching her go. When he knew she was safe and sound, he began the long walk back to the factory, no longer fearing the empty streets.

Ellie walked up the flight of steps that led to her apartment. Sighing, she unlocked the door and walked in, throwing her coat and satchel on a nearby chair. After closing the door, Ellie slid down to the floor and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had only just met the chocolatier and she was starting to have feelings for him! _And the last time something like this happened things got out of hand_, Ellie thought to herself. _But there's just something different about him, I can feel it. _She thought_. _Suddenly she looked through her fingers when a large gray cat rubbed up against her, purring happily.

"Hello Finnegan." Ellie said tiredly, a small smile on her lips. Finnegan, or Finn for short, meowed in return and purred loudly. Ellie scratched the back of his head and stood up and walked across the floor to her bedroom, with Finn on her heals. As Ellie got ready for bed, she couldn't help but think about tomorrow, about seeing _him_. _Maybe, maybe things will be different. Maybe things will look up for me, _Ellie thought as she climbed into bed. _Maybe I can finely be happy._

_AN: Holy crap this chapter is really short! sorry I kinda hade writers block... XP lol. I'll try to upload chapter 5 soon...Anyways GOOD NIGHT! or good morning, Or what ever the hell you call midnight._


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: OMFG I have not uploaded in so freakin long I can even believe it! I am sooooo sorry guys please forgive me. :( Anyway here is chapter 5! I'm so happy I can finely upload this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Charlie and Willy walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the fresh fall air. Even Willy, who had been dragged out of the factory so many times by Charlie, was starting to enjoy the outside world. As they walked Willy looked down to his heir, a nervous expression on this goggle covered face.

"Charlie, Ellie's not gonna be mad about us comin' to her house is she?" Willy timidly asked, fearing for the worst.

"Of course not Willy! Why would she be mad? It's her day off and It's not like were waking her up or anything. She's usually up by now. " Charlie said as they started up the stairs that led to Ellie's apartment.

"Well if she gets mad it's all on you, I have nothing to do with this." Willy said, raising his nose high in the air and crossing his arms over his chest. Charlie just rolled his eyes at his mentor's childish behavior and knocked on the door. After a while of waiting , Charlie started to get worried, _what's taking her so long? I hope she's ok! _He thought as he knocked on the door again, a little more frantic. Suddenly they heard a yelp and a loud thump from inside of Ellie's apartment. Shocked and slightly worried, Willy and Charlie exchanged glances, while loud, angry footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. They turned their attention back to the door as it was quickly thrown open, and saw Ellie, who was still in her pajamas.

"Do you have any idea how freakin early it is? " Ellie asked angrily, as she opened the door. She instantly froze when she saw Charlie and Willy standing in front of her. Slowly she looked from Charlie to Willy, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Uhh…..hi?" Ellie said a panicked expression on her face. "What are you guys doing here so early? " She asked, trying to smooth down her bed head and failing miserably. Charlie giggled quietly,

"Mum wanted us to come get you. She said she wanted you to have lunch with us." Said Charlie, through his laughter. Ellie looked to Willy, who nodded his head, an amused smile on his face.

"But its like eight in the freakin morning!" Ellie said, flailing her arms around

"Mum likes to know if we are going to have guests beforehand." Said Charlie, shrugging his shoulders. Felling slightly annoyed, Ellie slumped her shoulders and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Fine, I'll go but you guys gotta wait till I'm ready." Ellie said as she turned and made her way to her bedroom. Charlie shook his head and walked through the door, Willy trailing behind him. In her bedroom Ellie ran a hand through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her chocolate brown hair flowed to the shoulder blades as "emo bangs" fell into her aqua colored eyes. Her face was pale, with small freckles running across her nose and rosy cheeks. Now Ellie didn't consider herself pretty but she didn't think she was ugly either. Ellie considered herself average and she liked it that way. Sighing she dressed and walked out into the living room to find Charlie and Willy waiting for her patiently

"Ok guys let's go." Ellie said as she put on her coat and walked out the door, Willy and Charlie following behind. When they made it back to the factory, Charlie ran ahead to tell his mother that Ellie was going to join them for breakfast, leaving Ellie and Willy alone. They walked in silence for a while before Willy turned his head to address the girl beside him.

"Hey Ellie I was wondering…Um w-would you'd like to have a tour…of the factory?" Willy asked, his eyes large and hopeful.

"Are you serious?" Ellie asked, her eyes wide with shock. Willy simply nodded and looked to the ground. Ellie smiled at is shyness, she thought it was cute "I'd love to." Ellie said happily causing Willy to look up quickly.

"Really?" he asked rather shocked.

"Well yeah…I've always been so fascinated with your factory. When I was younger I always thought about what it would be like inside, so you I would love to have a tour of the factory." Ellie said looking up at Willy shyly.

"Great! Follow me!" Willy said smiling brightly as he took hold of Ellie's hand and practically dragged her thought the chocolate room. Meanwhile in the Bucket house, Mrs. Bucket smiled as she watched Ellie and Willy through the window. She shook her head and turned to her husband

"I think Willy has a crush on Ellie." Mrs. Bucket said to Mr. Bucket happily.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." He said, chuckling. Charlie's eyes widened as he listened to his parents conversation from his attack room. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he couldn't help it, this was just too good to pass up.

"A crush huh?" Charlie whispered to himself, smiling evilly. This was going to be very interesting.

AN: oh god what is Charlie up to! Sorry for another short chapter guys, but I think in finely getting over my writers block. Thank God! I am currently working on chapter 6 so hopefully it wont be too lone until I upload it! Have a good rest of your day guys hope you liked this chapter! BYE!


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Yayyyy! Chapter 6 is up! :D thanks you to everyone who is following and favoring this story. It means a lot to me. ^ ^ anyway here's chapter 6! enjoy!

Chapter 6

Willy eagerly led Ellie over to the river and watched as a colossal pink seahorse boat floated gracefully over the chocolate. When it came to a stop before them, Ellie couldn't help but to feel amazed and slightly unnerved at the same time. She stared at its beauty with wide eyes then turned to the candy maker, a large grin on her face.

"We get to ride on this?" Ellie asked, but somehow she knew the answer. Willy simply nodded his head, making Ellie's large smile grow even larger. She clasped her hands in front of her chest, her eyes taking on a childlike quality. "I've never been on a boat before! Is….is is safe?" Ellie asked. Willy gazed at her in shock but waved it off with a scoff.

"Is it safe? Well of course it is safe silly!" Willy began as he climbed into the boat and turned to Ellie, who was looking up at him unsure. With both hands on his cane, Willy leaned down so he's face was level with hers. "Do you really think I'd let you get on this boat if it wasn't safe?" he asked with a dazzling smile. Ellie's eyes got wide at his bold move and shook her head, a blush across her cheeks. "Then you have nothing to fear." Willy said as stood up and held a gloved hand out to her. With a sheepish smile, Ellie grabbed hold of his hand and he, with little effort, pulled her into the boat safely. "See nice and safe…Right?"

"Right." Ellie said with a giggle. With a satisfied smile Willy turned forward and waved his hand.

"Onward!" He called to the waiting Oompa loompas. With the steady sound of a drum, the boat lurched forward and moved down the river. Ellie looked around in total awe, her entire being jumping with pure excitement. As they went feather down the river, the boat began to pick up speed as it headed towards a large, black tunnel. Ellie looked at Willy nervously then back to the tunnel which they were already half way into._ Well he obviously not worried about the tunnel so I guess its ok. _Ellie thought.

"Switch on the lights!" Willy suddenly called into the darkness just before the boat began to plummet down a steep hill. Ellie yelped loudly in surprise as she latched on to Willy's arm, her stomach doing flips as the boat sped down the tunnel, taking sharp turns here and there. After about 30 seconds the boat slowed down to a nice steady pace. Ellie let out the breath she had held and looked around. As they passed various rooms, she read them off in her head. _Toffee cream, Caramel cream, Hair cream?_ Ellie raised a brow and turned to Willy

"Hair cream?" she asked a smile creeping up on to her face.

"It locks in moisture" He simply said, making Ellie laugh. Turning forward, Ellie braced herself, as the boat entered thick rapids of chocolate. Once again, it sped down the tunnel, but this time in record-breaking speeds. Ellie squeaked with excitement, as the boat lurched to the side and spun around, racing backwards and then forwards through the dimly lit tunnel. But soon the boat began to slow as it entered a large domed shaped area. Ellie sat still, her hair sticking up in funny ways, as her heart raced so fast in her chest, she thought it was going to burst.

"That…..was…Awesome!" Ellie cried, as she jumped from her seat, a wide grin spread across her face. Willy smiled at her happiness and stood up as well, noticing the boat had stopped in front of the 'inventing room' door.

"I'm glad you liked it." Willy said with a chuckle before steeping out of the boat on to the platform and helping Ellie out.

"So…where are we now?" Ellie asked eagerly as Willy led her in to a large room.

"This is the Inventing Room. It is the MOST important room in the factory. This is where all my candy idea's come to life." Willy said proudly, placing his hands behind his back.

"Wow." Ellie breathed, as she looked around the room in wonder. Everywhere she looked stood large machines, bubbling concoctions, many Oompa loompas running about.

"This is incredible!" Ellie called to Willy over the noise of the room. With a smile Willy grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Come on I want to show you around!" Willy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the room. Willy showed Ellie all around the large room, talking about various machines, candy's and how the proses of making candy works. Throughout the tour of the room, Ellie's face held an expression of wonder and curiosity, as she took in all of what the chocolatier had to say. She enjoyed listening to him talk. His voice was gentle and soothing and she liked it.

"Wow you truly are an amazing man Willy." Ellie said, holding on to Willy's arm, as they walked out into a long hallway. Willy blushed and looked to the ground.

"Thanks Ellie." He said sheepishly. Ellie giggled at his shyness and sighed happily.

"So, what's next?" Ellie asked looking up at Willy.

"Hmm…" He pursed his lips in thought for a moment, before his eyes light up in thought "Oh I know!" Willy said and pulled Ellie over to a large glass box that stood in the wall.

"What is this thing?" Ellie asked as Willy pushed the button next to the box making the doors open with a loud 'DING'.

"This is the great glass elevator!" Willy started excitedly, as he pulling Ellie into the elevator to stand next to him. "It can take you to any room in the factory. Just push a button and 'Whoosh' you're off!" He demonstrated with his hand and then pushed a button. At his command the elevator sprung to life and took off like a rocket.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: I think you guys are really gonna like this chapter, I was smiling the whole time I was writing this chapter! any way here's chapter 7. enjoy!^ ^

Chapter 7

When the elevator took off, Ellie, not being ready for the sudden movement, was thrown from her spot next to Willy to the other end of the elevator, smacking her head against the wall and falling to the floor with a loud thump.

"Yeah…..It takes a little while to get used to." Willy said sheepishly with a laugh, while helping Ellie to her feet. Ellie rubbed her throbbing forehead and glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Well you could have told me - GAHH!" Ellie yelped, as the elevator took a sudden sharp turn to the right, making her fly into Willy and knocking him into the wall and on to the floor where he lay sprawled out on his back, with Ellie laying across his stomach. Ellie groaned and sat up, her head spinning. She blinked a few times, trying to get rid of her dizziness, before they got wide in horror. "Uh….Willy, are…. are those buttons s-supposed to be blinking like that?" Ellie asked timidly, her quiet voice filled with fear.

"Wait….WHAT!" He cried and sat up quickly, grabbing hold his head when it began to throb. When he reopened hid eyes, they got wide, as he looked around the elevator, seeing a good number of buttons blinking in unison. He gulped, his heart pounding in his ears.

"This is bad this is very bad!" He said in horror.

"What...what's bad?" Ellie asked, her voice growing frantic. Willy opened his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden…

GGGRRRROOOOAAAANNNN! The elevator gave a low, miserable groan, making its passengers freeze with fear.

"Oh cra-"Willy was cut off when, both him, and Ellie were thrown back to the floor, the elevator suddenly jerking to stop. It swung on its hinges and shuddered violently, making Ellie quickly throw her arms around Willy's neck, trying not to slide around the glass floor. After the Elevator ceased swinging, Willy looked over to Ellie and raising a brow. "Uh….Ellie you can let go now." Willy said. Ellie quickly shook her head, and held on to him tighter.

"It's ok I'm not gonna let anything hurt ya'." Willy said, trying to calm her down.

"R-Really?" she asked, as she slowly loosened her hold from around his neck.

"Yeah. I don't think the Buckets would be very happy with me if I didn't. And besides…..what….what are friends for." Willy said. Ellie froze at his words, her breath hitching in her throat.

"What….what did you say?" she asked.

"I said….what are friends for." Willy said. Ellie let go of his neck and plopped on to the floor. She sat there, trying to wrap her mind around want he had just said.

"Were…friends?" She asked as she slowly crawled from his left, to crouch in front of him.

"Well…..yeah Ellie." Willy began shyly looking down to the floor, "I think you're a really nice girl and…..I…I." Before Willy could finish his sentence, Ellie jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, her face pressed into his chest. Willy froze, his wide eyes snapping down to look at the crown of her head, mouth open wide in shock. Quickly he closed his mouth and gulped, as the butterfly's his stomach began doing acrobatics. After staring at the top of her head for about five minutes, he slowly and a little hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, a blush crossing his cheeks. Many thoughts ran through his head, as he stared blankly through the wall of the elevator. He had never had anyone so close to him in his life and if it was anyone else hugging him, he would have pushed them off and cowered in the corner, so why was this girl so special? _Because _Willy thought_ I….I think I'm starting to have feelings for her….._ his eyes widened at the realization. Even though he had only just met Ellie, and with the only little time he has spent with her, he was starting to have feelings for her and it kinda' felt good to have his arms around her. After staying like that for a while, Ellie looked up at him.

"Thank you for wanting to be my friend Willy, it….it means so much to me. I-I've never really had that many friends." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. He looked down to see her wide aqua eyes looking up into his violet ones. his heart jumping into his throat, realizing just how pretty her eyes really were.

"You're welcome." He said, the left corner of his mouth lifted into a small lopsided smile and he patting her on the back gently. Ellie quickly let go of him and sat back up, looking around the outside of the elevator.

"Where are we?" she asked. Willy looked down through the floor and scratched his head.

"I think were over the shipping department." He said with a sigh.

"So um how long are we gonna be stuck here?" Ellie asked, starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Until an Oompa Loompa can come fix this thing. And that could take a while. They are very busy little guys you know." Will said and took off his hat, running a hand through his hair. Ellie slumped her shoulders and she leaned back to rest against the wall, a pout on her pink lips. Willy smirked and did the same, leaning his head back, and watching her from the corner of his eye.

"What? You don't want to be stuck in here with me?" he asked, closing his eyes. Ellie's eyes widened and she quickly turned her body to face him.

"NO!...I… I mean no…..…I uh I…" Ellie trailed off and looked to the floor, trying to gather her thoughts. "No, I like being with you, and I think you're really nice. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you…." She said looking up at him, to see him staring down at her, brows raised. They stared at each other for a while, before Ellie looked down, her hair falling into her now read face. Without knowing it, Willy reached over and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. As they stared into each other's eyes , he slowly leaned forward, so his face was just an inch from hers. With her eye half closed, Ellie leaned forward and…..

TAP TAP TAP! They both froze and glanced up to see a Oompa Loompa standing on the top to the elevator, a smug grin on his face. They looked back at each other and quickly moved away, there faces red. Willy stood up and began to make strange hand signals to the little man on the roof, but the Oompa Loompa just giggled behind its small hand an before he turned away and began working on the elevator. Willy sat back down, muttering something under his breath. He looked over to Ellie, who was playing with a strand of hair, her head tilted downwards and her cheeks still red. He smiled and blushed as well, only thinking one thing_, There's absolutely_ _no doubt about it_ He thought, _I'm in love._

AN: SO...MUCH...FLUFF! I FREAKING LOVE TO WRITE FLUFF! Oh my god! I had SOOOOO much fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! :D


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me though I wish It did ='( It belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Finely Its DONE! Om My Freaking Gosh this chapter took FOREVER for me to write! sorry for the wait guys please don't kill me! *hides in corner* anyway enjoy chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Charlie smirked and leaned back into his chair, his hands resting behind his head. _I'm a genius_ he thought with a chuckle as he stared at the monitor in front of him. When he had over heard his parents talking about Willy and Ellie, he began to plot and plot his did. _Charlie rubbed his chin in thought as he paced back and forth through the candy grass, a good distance away from his small house. As he paced he would randomly shout out idea after idea, which Sherman the Oompa loompa would quickly write down in an oversized notebook. _

_ "We have to get them alone somehow….in a place where they couldn't leave, where they'd be stuck, but not for too long." Charlie said to himself, the cogs in his brain turning with every thought. Sherman sighed and wrote down his statement, not understanding why the boy couldn't see that the answer was right in front of him. Literally. The little man looked over at the nearby elevator shaft and slapped his hand over his face, shaking his head. _

_ "THAT'S IT!" Charlie suddenly cried, making poor Sherman jump and fall of the candy pumpkin he had sat on. "The elevator! It's perfect. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Charlie asked rubbing the side of his face, his eyes wide. "Come on Sherman we have work to do!" Charlie called over his shoulder and ran to the elevator. Sherman sighed and rolled his dark eyes. He picked up his notebook and followed Charlie into the waiting elevator. _Charlie chuckled again and watched as Gary the Oompa loompa finished 'fixing' the elevator and scrambled up into one of the roof panels. Gary burst through the door of the control room in a fit of giggles, tears running down his cheeks.

"Good job Gary" Charlie said through his laughter and fist bumped Gary in triumph. After recovering from his laugh attack Charlie proudly stood up from his seat, wanting to get back to his house before Willy and Ellie did. As he walked, a smug smile began to creep up on to his face as he chuckled evilly. Things were about to get very, very interesting.

Willy and Ellie sat awkwardly, in silence, on the floor of the elevator, waiting for it to be fixed. Ellie nervously chewed on her bottom lip, and played with a strand of her dark hair. Glancing at over at Willy, Ellie felt a blush creep up on to her cheeks, but for the life of her, she couldn't look away. He sat facing forward, with his elbows propped up on his knees, staring through the wall of her elevator, his face expressionless. Ellie felt her heart flutter when he ran his finger through his hair, and glanced over at her. _Oh god those eyes…._ Ellie thought, her breath hitching in her throat. As he stared at her she felt as if he was looking right into her soul, learning all her secretes, her hopes and her fears. Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She looked away from his gorgeous eyes and closed her own, trying to relax. When she opened them she looked back over at Willy to see him looking forward once more. Ellie raised a brow and cocked her head to the side. _How strange….._Ellie thought. She sat up straight and watched him for a while letting her eyes trail over his face, taking in every detail. He was pale, deathly pale, but somehow it studied him, rather well Ellie might add. His auburn hair hung slightly past hid chiseled jaw, shaggy bangs falling in to his eyes. Ah yes his eyes. Ellie had never seen eyes as beautiful as his. To Ellie he reminded her of a porcelain doll, flawless and fragile. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small tapping on the glass above them. Willy quickly sprung off the floor, Gary signaling the elevator was fixed and ready to go. Willy nodded his head and watched the little man disappear into the roof. Looking down at Ellie, he saw her staring at the roof in shock.

"He says the elevator is all fixed and we can move again." Willy said holding out a hand to Ellie

"I think I'd rather stay down here. Where it's safe." She said with a nod. Willy shrugged and pressed the button for the chocolate room and before they knew it the elevator jumped in to action, as if nothing happened. Willy bent down to pick up his hat and cane but was shocked to see them missing.

"What….looking for these?" Ellie asked from behind him. He turned around to see Ellie using his cane for balance, his hat on her head and a smirk on his face. Willy raised a brow and crossed his arms. He tapped his thumb against his chin and smiled.

"You know, my hat looks pretty good on you." He said, making Ellie blush.

"You…you really think so?" she asked shyly looking to the floor, a smile on her face.

"Yeah….I really do." Willy said, and stepped closer to her.

"Thanks" she said, "But I think it looks better on you." Ellie said and took of his hat. She moved to stand in front of him and reached up, putting his hat on his head. She made a face and began adjusting it. When she was done she looked him and the eyes and smiled. "There." She whispered and moved her hands away. Willy without thinking quickly grabbed her hands and brought then up, close to his face, so he could see them. He let his eyes trail over the milky white skin of her long, deceit fingers, rubbing his thumbs over them gently. Ellie watched his face curiously and saw a small smile spreading across his pinkish lips. He slowly looked up at her, a smile of her own on her face. Willy's heart jumped into his throat, her smile was breathtaking. His smile widened as he looked into her eyes, desperately wanting to tell her how he felt.

"Ellie…I….." He trailed off when to elevator came to a scratching halt. Ellie looked out of the elevator and back to Willy a sad smile on her face.

"We should probably go. The Buckets are probably waiting for us for lunch." Ellie said quietly. Willy nodded and hesitantly let go of her hands, already missing the warmth the provided. Ellie stepped out of the elevator, but before Willy could move she turned to him, quickly pressing her lips to his cheek. Slowly she pulled away and smiled up at him, her cheeks red. Willy stared after her, in shock, as she walked away, his cheeks going very red and wanting more. After standing in the same spot for about a minute, he slowly stumbled out of the elevator, grinning like an idiot. Inside the Bucked house, Ellie took a set besides Charlie a dreamy smile on her face.

"So Ellie how was your tour of the factory?" Mrs. Bucked asked as she set a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of her. Ellie looked up at Mrs. Bucket, Her eyes half lidded.

"It was….wonderful….." she said happily and sighed her eyes fluttering closed. _Oh yeah_…Charlie thought with a smirk _…..I'm a genius_.

AN: MAHAHAHAHAH!EVIL LAUGHTER! Charlie you little sneak you. =D haha I hade a lot of fun writing Charlie all evil and sneaky like that. and more fluff! I love fluff...*faints from all the fluff* hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who have followed, fav'd and commented on this story. It means A LOT to know people actually like it and want to read it =) so thanks everybody you all are really great! See ya later!


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN:OMG I got this chapter REALLY fast! haha. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! oh and this chapter gets a little dark so be ready. O.o

Chapter 9

Ellie leaned back in to her seat, patted her now full stomach and sighed happily. She hasn't had soup like that in years. Looking around the table at all the happy faces of the buckets, she suddenly felt a large feeling of dared begin to swell in her chest_. _The word Mrs. Bucket said to her last night began to replay over and over in her head _And Ellie I expect you to be here for dinner tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on. _Ellie gulped down the lump in her throat, suddenly understanding what she meant by "a lot to catch up on" and the motherly look she gave her, told her that she wasn't getting out of it either _Ok…_ she thought, taking a deep s breath trying to calm down_…I just need to just tell them. All of them. Tell them why you were gone for so long. Just tell them….just tell them the truth. _

"If only it was that easy…" Ellie whispered under her breath, closing her eyes. _You know you have no right to hide this from them. The people the love and care for you and would do anything to help you and keep you safe YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!_ _THEY DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!_ She screamed at herself mentally. Ellie looked down at her lap, a trying to keep calm, a bead of sweat began to leak down her temple. Quickly, before she exploded, she made a decision and slowly stood up, her hands shaking.

"I-I think y-you all deserve an explanation…of…of why I was gone for so long." Ellie said, making everyone stop what they were doing and looked to her. Taking a deep breath, Ellie slowly looked up from the floor, her face blank and her heart racing. "As most of you know," Ellie began, as she looked around the room, "about four years ago when I was 18, I left for New York, where I got a scholarship to go to the small but well-known Anderson State University for Photography. (AN: A college I made up) My scholarship only lasted for 2 and a half years, but I never came home.

*FLASHBACK*

_ Ellie sat in a small café, her fingers moving quickly over the keys of her laptop. As she typed, a large scowl began to spread over her face. 'Stupid Mr. Jackson and his stupid homework!' she thought angrily to herself. Setting back, Ellie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _

_"Take it easy Ellie you only have one more paragraph to finish and you'll be done with this stupid report." She said while pinching the bridge of her nose. Why did she have to write a report on trees anyway, this was a freaking photography college for crying out loud! _

_ "I see you got the tree report. Same old Mr. Jackson." Said a voice from behind. Ellie quickly looked behind her to see a guy, about her age with raven black hair and sky blue eyes. Ellie raised a brow in he's discretion._

_ "Um yeah….. Do I know you?" she asked looking up at him suspiciously. _

_ "No but I know you. You're Ellie Wallace, you're one of the best photographers in the school." He coolly said with a smile. Ellie blushed at the compliment and turned back to her computer._

_ "Um thanks…I guess." She said a little unsure. He chuckled and moved to stand next to her, which made Ellie a little uneasy._

_ "I'm Tony Watters. It's nice to finely meet you Ellie." Tony said holding out a hand. Ellie sighed and rudely ignored his friendly gesture. She was not in the mood to mess with men at the moment._

_ "Look you seem like a nice guy, but I really need to finish this report." Ellie said coldly, not looking away from her work. _

_ "Well tell you what, how about when you're done with your report, I take you out to dinner." Tony suggested. Ellie sighed again and opened her mouth to protest but suddenly had a thought._

_ "If I go to dinner with you will you leave me alone?" she asked looking up at his face._

_ "Great! Met me here around 6:00 tonight. See ya then!" he said happily and walked away. Ellie watched him go, a confused expression on her face. _

_ "What the Hell just happened?" she asked. She shrugged her slim shoulders, just glad the guy was leaving her alone. And besides how could she say no to a free trip to dinner? 'I guess it will be ok. What's dinner gonna hurt' she thought and went back to finishing her tree report. _

_Three mounts later…_

_ Ellie sat in her dorm room all alone. Her roommate Ashley had gone out for the night to a big end of the semester party leaving Ellie alone to read. But she didn't mind, she liked to be alone. Though she only told herself that so she wouldn't feel lonely. Ellie had never really been what most people would call "social." She sighed and leaned back into her pillow, not wanting to think about her lonely life. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, breaking Ellie out of her thoughts. Quickly she put her book down and got of her bed. Tony stood on the other side of the door, grasping a beer bottle. _

_ "Tony what do you want?" she asked coldly as she opened the door. Suddenly he's lips crashed into hers firmly, as he tried to shove his tongue into Ellie's mouth. Ellie gasped and pushed Tony away, making him stumble back and run into the wall. Ellie body shook in fear, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Tony was drunk. She quickly scrambled to the door, but Tony grabbed her roughly by the wrists and pulled her back. _

_ "No you aren't goin nowhere until I'm done with you." He said and pulled her into another rough kiss. Ellie struggled against his hold and finely kneed him hard where the sun don't shine. He grunted in pain and let go of her, letting her make a quick escape into her dorm. As she turned to close the door, he quickly lunged at her, his face contorted in to a look of rage. He punched her hard in the face making her fall to the floor. "Get up you stupid bitch!" he screamed. Taking a fist full of her hair, Ellie ground in pain as he pulled her off the floor and roughly threw her back down again. He then began to kick her rapidly in the stomach until she coughed up blood. Ellie laid on the floor in her own blood, her body full of pain. Tony crouched down next to her and pulled her put by her hair again, making her look him in the eye. "This is what's gonna happen if you don't do what I say. And if you ever tell anyone about this, I will find you and I will kill you." He whispered cruelly into her ear. He let go of her hair, and she dropped to the floor. Ellie watched as Tony took a good long swig of his beer and leave without another word. She trembled in fear as she curled into a ball and began to sob silently._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The Buckets and Willy sat in silence, all very shocked at Ellie's story, and very glad she was still alive to tell it. Ellie trembled in her seat, as she gripped he head in her hands.

"This went on for the rest of the time I was away. I didn't tell anybody, didn't say anything. I was afraid to leave because I thought he would find me and he would….. he would." Ellie trailed off and that's when she broke down and began to sob. Mrs. Bucket quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Ellie, tears of her own falling down her cheeks.

"shhhhhhhhh….Ellie, its ok, it's all over, he can't get you. You're safe now." Mrs. Bucket said as Ellie sobbed into her hands, her whole body shaking. Willy sat with his head tilted downwards, his blood boiling with rage. Willy was mad, very mad and Willy NEVER got mad_._

"I assure you, if he EVER comes around here and tries to hurt Ellie again, he's gonna wish he hadn't." Willy growled through clenched teeth and quickly stood up, a look of rage on his face. Everyone looked up at Willy in shock, none ever seeing him like that before. His eyes locked with Ellie's and he slowly made his way over to her. He dropped to he's knees in front of her and looked up at her. "I promise you, he will never hurt you again, I'll make sure of it." he said softly. Ellie looked into his eyes and before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around Willy's neck, hugging him tightly for the second time that day. The buckets watched wide eyed as he hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her wavy hair.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear and hugged him tighter, never wanting to him let go.

AN:...Holy crap...This chapter made me cry when I was writing it =(. So we get to a look into Ellie's Past, and see a VERY pissed off Wonka...I'd hate to be in the same room with him if he was mad...O.o I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it's a little depressing. Have a wonderful day guys BYE! ^-^


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: chapter 10 is up! enjoy!

Chapter 10

Ellie sat in the candy grass of the chocolate room, under one of the many candy cane trees. The calming noise of the chocolate falls filling her ears. She sighed and brought her legs up to her chest, her brows knit tougher in thought. After having come clean about her past, she had decided she wanted to be alone for a while. The Buckets and Willy had protested of course but she had said she needed to clear her head. She knew that being alone probably wasn't the best thing for her to do, considering she had just reopened a deep emotional wound, but she really didn't have it in her to face anyone at the moment, especially Willy. The way he had reacted to her story had not only shocked the Buckets, but her as well. She could tell, just by the little time she's spent with him, that he wasn't exactly the type to get mad often, and though he seemed harmless, Ellie knew there was a much darker side of the chocolatier that no one wanted to see, not even himself. But she had seen something else, something the made a chill run up her spine and her heart race. Behind all the anger and all the rage that burned like fire in his eyes, Ellie had seen Love. Unconditional love that was so powerful, it had shown through all the other emotions that his eyes held and that's what had shocked her the most. Ellie turned her head when she heard quiet footsteps and saw Willy walking towards her, his hand in his pockets. She watched him, noticing he wasn't warring his hat or coat. As he got closer, he looked up from the ground and gave her a small smile.

"Hi Willy." Ellie said and looked back at the river.

"Hi Ellie." He said and looked back to his feet awkwardly.

"So uh what's up?" Ellie asked glancing up at him.

"Oh nothing I just thought I'd come check on you. I hope in not interrupting. " He said sheepishly.

"No you're ok, I was starting to get lonely anyway." Ellie said and patted the grass beside her gently. "Sit down." She said. Willy smiled and sat down Indian style, his elbows resting on his knees. They sat like for a while, enjoying each other's company and the calming sounds of the chocolate river. Ellie's mind was on over drive. So many thoughts raced through her head she couldn't keep count and most of them connected to the chocolatier beside her. _Why is he wasting his time just sitting here with me, when he could be off doing something much more fun? _Ellie asked herself. _Well because he loves you._ Ellie looked over at Willy and cocked her head to the side, she felt her heart flutter when he looked over at her, with a brow rose._ But the question is, do you love him back? _Willy watched as a blush creep up into Ellie's face, a small smile playing on his lips. He also saw something in flash in her eyes. It was like a small spark of light, and then it was gone as fast as it came, but Willy had an idea of what it was. They stared at one another for a while before Willy spoke.

"Ellie?" he asked

"Yea?"

"Ellie I'm sorry about what happened to you." Willy started his face going very serious. "And I meant what I said, every word. I promise I'll keep you safe Ellie, Always." He said, His eyes telling her he wasn't joking. She looked down at the ground, twisting a blade of grass in between her fingers, her small smile fading into a frown.

"It's not your fault that this happened to me you know. You don't have to protect me Willy." Ellie said. Willy scooted closer to her and gently took her hand.

"But I want to, Ellie."

"But I don't want to drag you into this. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ellie, do you trust me?" Willy asked looking into her eyes. She looked up at him with wide eyes, the tears in them making them sparkle in the light of the room. _Do I trust him? _Ellie asked herself. She looked away, her brown knit in thought. She had ended up trusting Tony and look what happened._ But Willy's different, he would never….he would never hurt me. _Ellie looked back up at Willy, and blinked her tears away.

"I trust you Willy." She said making him smile.

"Good." He said, "And Ellie I want to protect you. You're not dragging me into anything and I'm not gonna get hurt and neither are you." Willy said and brought her hand and up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. Ellie stared at him in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe that this man was gonna risk his life just so he could save hers.

"You must really care for me,." Ellie said. Willy looked down and the ground, his face somber

"Yeah I do. More than you know." He said looking back up into her eyes.

"I've had a lot of people care about me in a family way, but this is different isn't it?" Ellie asked, her voice just above a whisper. Willy nodded.

"I care for you more than I have ever cared for anyone in my whole life." He said with a small smile. Ellie smiled

"Enough for you to risk everything huh?" Ellie asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Willy said smiling and nodded his head. Ellie laughed and hugged Willy tightly around his neck then plopped back on the ground. "So I'm guessing you feel better now right?" Willy asked, his face hopeful. Ellie smiled and nodded her head, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She said and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. Willy laughed a blush staining his cheeks

"I try." He said with a shrug. Ellie giggled and looked to the ground, twiddling her thumbs

"Do…do you think we could continue our tour?" Ellie asked shyly looking up at Willy. Willy smiled and quickly stood, holding out a hand for Ellie.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He said as he helped Ellie and once she was on her feet, she smiled up at him and intertwined their fingers. Willy looked at their hands and gave her a questionable look which made Ellie giggled and blush.

"I like you, Willy." She said happily. Willy looked at quite stunned.

"I…..I like you too, Ellie." Willy said, smiling happily.

"Good cuz you're stuck with me." Ellie said poking him in the chest. Willy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Come on we still have A LOT to see!" He said and they made their way to the elevator to continue the tour.

AN: AWWW more fluff! Ellie finely realizes her love for Willy! Hope you guys liked this chapter! ^-^


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.  
AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading for so long. I started school a few weeks ago and is still trying to get in the hang of things so yeah. Here's chapter 11 hope you like it. :)

Chapter 11

Ellie yawned tiredly as she sat behind the oak counter of the local library, regretting staying up late the night before. After finishing their tour and having a nice filling dinner with the Bucket's, Willy had decided to escort her back to her apartment, which led up to her staying up most of the night to let her mind wander, many thoughts floating around her head in an un-orderly fashion. She knew, deep down in her heart that she was in love with the chocolatier, but her brain told her otherwise. Her logical since told her everything was going too fast, that if she fell in love too quickly, she would just get heart again and she defiantly didn't want that. _But he's different._ She would tell herself over and over, knowing for a fact, he would never hurt her. Looking the clock beside her she saw it read 3:14. Sighing, Ellie laid her head down on the counter top wishing the end of her shift would come soon. Slowly she felt her eyes become heavy and she soon fell into a deep sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes. Charlie quickly made his way through the library door and closed it behind him, a strong wind gust blowing heavily against the building. Rubbing his cold, red, windblown nose on his sleeve, he turned his back to the door, only to be met by a funny sight. Well to him it was funny. Ellie sat slumped over the counter her cheek resting on her arms, her mouth wide open and a stream of drool running down the side of her face. Charlie giggled at her sleeping form and walked closer.

"Ellie?" he asked quietly. She didn't budge "Ellie?" he said a little louder and shook her shoulder. _Wow she's a heavy sleeper. _Charlie thought and shook her again.

"Five more minutes dad…it's too early.." she mumbled and moved so her face was hidden from view. Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"ELLIE!" He called loudly.

"GAHHH! " Ellie screeched in surprise as her head bolted up right and smacked into the desk lamp that sat positioned above her, then lost her balance on the stool, fell backward and landed on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Gasping, Charlie looked over the counter to see Ellie lying flat on her back, her expression full of shock. She blinked and cracked a smile. "If that don't wake ya' up I don't know what does!" she said with a laugh and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Charlie, feeling guilty for startling her, quickly went behind the counter and helped her up.

"Ellie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you Ok?" he asked, his brows frowned. Ellie giggled and waved it off, not worrying about it.

"It ok little dude. I'm fine. It actually woke me up!" She said high heartedly and sat back don on the stool. "So what brings you to the library on this fine day?" she asked, while he walked back to the other side of the counter.

"Oh I came to return a book for mum." He said reaching into his bag and pulled out a book.

"Ah I see. Being mommy's little helper today huh?" Ellie asked, giggling. Charlie laughed and nodded handing her the book.

"Yeah something like that." He said then frond "She's really worried about you Ellie. We all are." He said his voice quite. Ellie's smile slid form her face as she put the book aside and looked down, placing her hands in her lap.

"Don't be. Like you mom said it's over. I don't…..i don't have to worry anymore. And neither should you." She said looking up at the teen. Charlie gave her a small smile and looked to the ground.

"That doesn't mean we still can't worry about you." He said. There was a long pause, the tension in the room beginning to fade away. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder brought them out of their thoughts. Ellie looked past Charlie and out through the clear library doors.

"You should get home. I don't want you to get rained on." She said, watching the sky become dark.

"Well what about you?" he asked. Ellie smiled at him and shrugged.

"I'm a grown woman, Charlie. I can take care of myself." She said looking to the ground. Charlie frowned his brow, and shook his head.

"No. No you can't." He said. Ellie looked up at him, her brows frowned in confusion. "Ellie, no one should have to take care of them self's all the time. I know you've been doing so for a long time, but you don't have to be anymore. Charlie said, looking her straight in the eye. "You don't have to be afraid to ask for help Ellie, You have the family and Willy here to help you, because we care about you and we always will. You even have me. You have been there for me plenty of times when I needed your help, but now it's time for me to be there for you when you need mine." He finished. Ellie looked at him, shocked by his words. She couldn't believe how much he had grown up just in those few minutes he spoke. Slowly she got up and walked from behind the counter to stand in front of him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're right." she began with a little scoff. "You all have been there all along and I could have asked for help, but I didn't." she paused, her voice trembling. She frowned sadly at the ground. "It's just,…when you go for so long without _actually _asking for help, you lose track of the ones who really want to help you." She said, her words just above a whisper. She looked up at Charlie "You're way to mature for your own good." She said with a smirk. "But I'm very lucky to have you as a friend." She said. Charlie cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"And I'm lucky to have you as a friend as well. You're like the big sister I never had." He said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ellie said with a small smile. After breaking their embrace, Ellie grabbed her coat and satchel. "Come on we need to get you home. It's looking pretty bad out there." She said slipping on her coat.

"What about the library? Aren't you the only one here today?" Charlie asked. Ellie shrugged as they walked through the door.

"It's been a slow day. Besides who comes to the library on a Sunday anyway?" she asked while she locked the door and closed it behind her. Charlie laughed and shrugged unknowingly, trying to ignore the fact that most Libraries weren't even open on Sundays. Quickly, they began walking down the empty, rain sprinkled sidewalk, hoping they could make it back to the factory before they got rained on. By the time they made it to the through gates and into the court yard of the factory, it was starting to rain heavily. Quickly, as it started to down pour, Charlie grabbed Ellie's hand and they both ran across the gravel to the front doors, both laughing happily as they went and soaking wet with rain when they got inside.

AN: IDK about this chapter guys, I don't really like it...it just seems a little...meh...I've actually been thinking a lot about not even finishing this thing...:( IDK. What do you guys think? should I finish it? It would help a lot if I got some feed back about it...anyway hope you guys didn't totally despise this chapter.


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: OH MY GOD I DID IT! I finely finished chapter freaking 12! OMFG! thank you everyone who helped me decide to finish this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^O^ but yeah lol here's chapter 12. ENJOY! :D

Chapter 12

A pair of sky blue eyes watched Ellie and Charlie quickly run across the court yard of the massive factory. As they diapered through the doors, the man smirked. _So that's where you've been hiding. _He thought. Slowly, he made his way out of the ally and down the street, the rain hitting against his black umbrella. About three or four blocks from the factory sat a black limo, its windows tinted black as well. The man walked up to it, opened the door and slid in to the leather seats.

"Well?" an impatient voice asked for across him. The man shook off his umbrella and shut the door.

"Yea it's her. She just went in with the bucket kid." He said leaning back, feeling very satisfied.

"Good, good….now let's get down to business shawl we?" the voice said. The blue eyes man nodded in approval, telling the person across from his to continue. "Now if I help you get this girl, you have to do something for me like we decided." He said.

"Which would be…?" he asked. Slugworth smiled evilly, his crocked yellow teeth unpleasing to the eye.

"I want you to kill Willy Wonka." He whispered, leaned forward, and evil glint in his eye. Tony Watters smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips. _That's it?_ He thought. _How dimwitted this man is. _ For as long as Tony had known Slugworth, he had known the man was none to bright. He could obviously kill this Wonka fellow and then frame Slugworth for the whole thing. _Yes this could work out nicely. _Tony thought and nodded his head, an evil smile crossing his face.

"As you wish…..uncle." _You won't get away from me this time Ellie._

Ellie's teeth chattered as she sat in the tiny Bucket house, a towel draped around her shoulders. Mrs. Bucket stood in the houses small laundry room, ringing out Ellie's rain drenched clothes and throwing them in the dryer. She looked over at the freezing girl and sighed. From where she was standing, Mrs. Bucket could see that Ellie's dripping hair was soaking through the towel around her shoulders and the back of the robe she wore as well. With another sigh the bucket woman turned from her work.

"Charlie dear could you please get Ellie another towel for her hair?" Mrs. Bucket asked, looking over at her son.

"Yes mum." Charlie, who had changed into dry clothes, said and quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and gave it to Ellie, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks squirt." she said, a smile on her trembling lips. As Ellie dried her hair, Willy walked in, a happy smile plastered across his features.

"Hello all!" he said cheerfully. The buckets greeted Willy happily as he took off his hat and coat.

"Hi Willy." Ellie said shyly with a smile. Willy looked over at her and tilted his head to the side.

"What happened to you?" He asked, walking over and sitting down beside her. She giggled and took the towel from her head, her now damp hair falling down her back.

"I got rained on." She said sheepishly, running her fingers through her hair. Willy chuckled and nodded his head noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Ah I see." he said, rather amused.

"Yes and now she's soaked from head to toe." Mrs. Bucket said playfully and brought Ellie her now dry closes.

"Thanks Mrs. B. what would I do without ya'?" Ellie asked and stood, her dry clothes tucked under her arm.

"I'm not sure dear." Mrs. Bucket said with a laugh. Ellie laughed along with her then made her way to the bathroom, her bare feet padding against the floor as she went. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom looking dry and refreshed.

"Better?" Willy asked with a smile.

"Yes. Very much so. Glad I'm not freezing anymore." She said with a laugh and pulled on her white button up shirt over her purple tank top.

"Well that's good. Would you care to take a walk with me?" Willy asked, offering her his arm.

"I would be delighted sir." Ellie said placing a hand on her chest, feeling flattered. "But I'm in quite a predicament. It seems as though my feet are bare." She said looking down at her feet and wiggling her toes. She giggled a little then looked back up at Willy, a playful pout on her lips.

"Well with me being such a gentleman, I shall help you find your foot ware." He said playing along. Mrs. Bucket chuckled and went up to the two, Ellie's red chucks in hand.

"That won't be necessary, good sir. Here you are Ellie." She said with a laugh. Ellie took her shoes and nodded her head.

"Why thank you!" she thanked Mrs. Bucket cheerfully. After putting on her shoes Ellie straightened up and Willy offered his arm to her, which she gladly took. "Onward and Upward!" She exclaimed happily, making Willy laugh as he gathered his things. After leaving the little house, the pair wondered peacefully through the chocolate room, just enjoying each other's company.

"So how are you Ellie?" Willy asked, drawing his attrition to the girl beside her. Ellie chewed on her lip in thought, then looked up at Willy and give him a smile.

"I'm good, much better then yesterday." She said thoughtfully.

"That's good. I had fun spending time with you yesterday." Willy said, making Ellie blush.

"I had fun too." She said with a small smile, but it flattered and she frond her brow in thought. "Willy?" she asked.

"Uh-Huh?" he replied.

"Do you think this is going too fast? Us I mean." She asked. Willy stopped in his tracks, pulling Ellie back as she walked a step forward. He looked thoughtful for a moment until he looked down at her, his eyes staring into hers.

"No. I don't. Why? Do you?" he asked, his voice becoming serious. Ellie gulped and looked down.

I….I don't know anymore." She started then looked up quickly. "I mean don't get me wrong, I like you. A lot. You're so sweet (no pun intended) and you're understanding, but it's just I feel like if I make one wrong move, one mistake, it will all be reined." Ellie said looking to the ground moving her arm out of his.

"But Ellie I feel the same way." Willy said, his voice quiet. Ellie looked up at him, her lip trembling. "Like I said before, I like you too Ellie. From the little time I've spent with you, I already have feelings for you and maybe my feelings are more than just liking you. Maybe it's deeper than that…...I don't know. But I do understand what you feel, because I don't want to mess this up either." He said, steeping in front of her and placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And honestly," Willy began again. "I don't think I can keep these feelings bottled in much longer." He said. Ellie stared at him for a moment, before steeping closer to him.

"Then don't." she said, then sighed and rested her forehead on his chest, closing her eyes. Now knowing the chocolatier felt the same way as she did, she felt at ease, like nothing could go wrong. Willy stared down at her, then pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his cheek on the top of the head. Ellie smiled gratefully and wrapped her arms around his middle, and sighed contently. After breaking their embrace, Willy leaned forward and kissed Ellie's forehead lovingly, whispering to her as he did so.

"I don't want to lose you Ellie , you mean so much to me. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do. You're my starshine, and you always will be." He said looking down at her. She smiled up at his and placed a hand on his cheek, which he covered with one of his.

"And you are my chocolatier." She said quietly. Willy smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

I'm glad to hear that." He said as they contained on their walk. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder sounded, making them both jump in surprise.

"Goodness!" Ellie said and gripped Willy's arm, her eyes wide.

"Maybe we should get you home Ellie. I don't want you going out into the rain at night. You'll freeze to death." Willy said. Ellie winced and made a face, not really in the mood to get wet again.

"Yeah you're probably right." She said. They walked across the grass to the Bucket house, Ellie wanting to inform them that she was leaving. When they walked through the door, they saw the Buckets huddled around their small TV, watching the news.

"This just in," the news reporter announced, "The National Weather Serves have reported a severe thunderstorm warning for this area. The storm consists of heavy rain, heavy wind gust and golf ball sized hail. All residents of the area are recommended to stay inside until the storm passes. That is all." Mrs. Bucket turned off the TV as Mr. Bucket came into the house, and placed his umbrella by to door.

"Wow what a storm!" he said, wiping the rain from his face.

"Come on Ellie let's get you home." Willy said and grabbed her hand.

"Willy you heard what the news said, all residents should stay indoors. Ellie's just going to have to stay here until the storm passes." Mrs. Bucket said.

"Yeah and I'm afraid the streets are flooded, and it too dangerous to go in the elevator." Mr. Bucket continued.

"It's ok Willy I don't mind. I'm just a little worried about Finn. He hats storms." Ellie said, placing her free hand on Willy's arm. Willy looked around the room then sighed, nodding his head.

"alright." He simply said. Mrs. Bucket smiled, addressing everyone.

"Well dinners ready whoever wants it." She said, and everyone nodded. After saying goodnight to the buckets and leaving the little house, Willy led Ellie across the chocolate room and over to the elevator.

"Were are we going?" she asked as they stepped into the glass box.

"Well if you're gonna be my guest you might as well be comfortable." He explained as he pressed a button labeled 'Home' and the elevator took off. Ellie stumbled a little but Willy grabbed her elbows, keeping her up right. Ellie sighed and leaned back into his chest glad he was there to keep her off the floor. When the elevator stopped they stepped out and walked down a long black and white corridor. As they walked, they passed many multi colored doors, and soon stopped in front of a midnight blue one. As Willy took out his keys, Ellie looked around curiously.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is home." Willy simply said and unlocked the door. "And this is a guest room." He said opening the door and flipping on the light. Ellie gasped her hands going up to her mouth. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted midnight blue, same as the door, with tiny silver stars painted on with incredible detail. The floor was the same sliver/gray as the stars painted on the walls. A large king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, draped in the silver and midnight blue bed clothes. Two bedside tables on either side, both holding silver lamps, shaped like crescent moons on their tops. The room also had a dresser, a desk, two of the softest looking chairs Ellie had ever seen, and a fire place.

"Willy…..this this is beautiful." Ellie said, her eyes glued on the amazing room offered to her. Willy smiled proudly.

"I knew you'd like it!" he said happily, then got an idea. "Hold on. I'll be right back!" he exclaimed and ran through the purple door across the hall, which Ellie suspected was his room. She turned back to the beautiful and smiled then quickly flung herself into the large bed, giggling like a maniac.

"I feel like a princess!" she squealed girlishly and giggled again. A few minutes later Willy walked back into the room.

"Here you go Ellie. I thought you'd be more comfortable in these." Willy admitted shyly as Ellie sat up. He held out a pair of purple pajamas to her, and she took them with a smile

"Thanks Willy. For everything." She said.

"You're welcome." He said then sighed, looking around the room "Well I'll leave you be. If you need anything in just across the hall." He said.

"Alright." Ellie said. Willy stepped forward ant gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Ellie." He said

"Good night Willy." Ellie said. Willy kissed her forehead one last time before turning and making his was out the door, closing it behind him.

AN: 0O0...omg you all are probably dying right now aren't you? you all are probably like "MAKE THEM KISS ALREADY GOSH DARN IT!" lol don't worry they will kiss soon, BUT I WILL NEVER TELL WHEN! MAHAHAHAHA!...sorry I'm kinda hyper... lol so yeah tell me what you all thought about this chapter and yeah. PEACE OUT AWESOME PEOPLE! ^3^ BYE!


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.\

AN: I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE FREAKIN AMAZING! Thank you all for the nice reviews and support on this story. I've said it once and I say it again IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Lol so I finely got Chapter 13 done! YAY! ^ ^ so yeah hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Ellie awoke with a start, upon hearing the knock at the door. She tiredly opened her eyes and sat up, feeling refreshed and well rested. Quickly she threw of the covers and mad her way to the door. Opining it she looked around seeing no one in sight. She raised a brow and was about to close the door, when heard a small cough below her. Looking down, Ellie saw a Oompa Loompa looking up at her with dark eyes.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." She said and crouched down. The little man smiled ad held out a note addressed to her. After taking said note, the Oompa Loompa crossed its arms over its chest and bowed, then ran off in a hurry. Ellie giggled and stood up closing the door behind her. Looking down at the note in her hand she opened it and began to read.

_Dear Ellie, _

_Good morning starshine! The earth says hello! I hoped you slept well and had pleasant dreams. I would most certainly be thrilled if you would join me for breakfast this morning in my personal kitchen, which is located behind the red door of this hallway. I hope you accept my invitation and I am looking forward to seeing you. _

_ Willy _

Ellie smiled and quickly ran to the bathroom, wanting to get ready as fast as possible. After taking 20 minutes to flatten her bed head and taking a quick shower, she came out to find her clothes, rewashed and folded neatly on the bed. She smiled and quickly dressed. Looking herself over in the mirror, to make sure she looked presentable, she nodded in approval and left her room. _Ok where's that red door?_ she asked herself and walked down the hallway. About two minutes later, she came face to face with a pretty cherry red colored door. _Oh there ya' are. _She smiled and knocked on it gently. No more than a second later, the door was opened and she was greeted by the smiling chocolatier.

"Ellie!" Willy said happily.

"Good morning, Willy." Ellie greeted him happily, a smile on her face.

"Good morning! Come on in, breakfast is almost finished." He said and stepped out of the way, holding the door open for her. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, her eyes going wide. The tiled floor was a black and white checkered pattern. The appliances were all black and everything else was either white or red.

"Your kitchen is very beautiful, Willy." Ellie said as she took in all the room.

"Why thank you." He said and led her over to the island, which seated three bar stools. He pulled out one of the stools for her to sit on.

"Thanks." She said and sat down happily. She watched, silently, as Willy scurried madly around the kitchen in an amusing way, making her giggle. Willy stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What?" he asked raising a brow. She giggled again and jumped off her stool and walked around the island to stand in front of him.

"Nothing, you're just really fun to watch when you cook." She said with another fit of giggles. "And you're increasingly adorable." She said. Willy blushed and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Thanks." He said and looked at her. "You're really adorable too Ellie." He said making her blush. "Epically when you blush like that." He said chuckling. Ellie giggled and playfully shoved him. He laughed and turned back to the food on the stove, which happened to be Ellie's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes! Ellie frowned her brows in confusion.

"How did you know?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Know what?" he asked glancing at her. She giggled.

"That I love chocolate chip pancakes of course! silly!" she said with a smile.

"Oh that….." Willy began sheepishly. "I kinda asked Charlie what you're favorite breakfast is…." He said with a little laugh. Ellie looked at him, her eyes going wide.

"Wow….that's…that's really sweet….Willy. Thank you." Ellie said quietly.

"You're welcome. Anything for my starshine." Willy said and pulled her into a hug. Ellie giggled happily and hugged him around the middle, before going back to her seat. A few minutes later Willy placed a HUGE plate of pancakes before her and sat down beside her. She looked at her food then over at Willy, who was drowning his pancakes in chocolate syrup and whipped cream. How he doesn't gain weight she would never know. Looking back at her plate, she shrugged and also drowned her pancakes in chocolate syrup and began to eat. With one bite, she instantly fell in love with his cooking and devoured her food in just a few minutes. After they both cleaned their plates of any food, they leaned back in their chairs and sighed.

"My complements to the chef. Those were the best pancakes I have ever put in my mouth." Ellie said, her eyes wide. Willy laughed.

"I'm glad you liked them" He said with a smile. _Liked them I loved them! _Ellie thought happily "So," Willy began, looking down at her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Ellie smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Best sleep I've ever had actually." She said scratching her back of her head.

"Well good!" Willy said cheerfully. They sat there for a while, letting their food digest, before Willy sighed contently and stood up. "Well now that were nice and full, what would you like to do Ellie. You're my guest so you can pick." He said. Ellie stood, chewing on her bottom lip and 'hummed' in thought. _What would I like to do? _She asked herself. She suddenly got an idea and looked up at Willy, a mischievous smile across her lips. Quickly, without warning, Ellie snatched Willy's hat off of his head and then bolted out of the kitchen and down the hallway. "HEY!" Willy called and took off after her. Ellie sprinted down the hallway and turned a corner quickly, laughing when Willy ran into the wall.

"Come on slow poke! My grandma can run faster than that!" Ellie called over her shoulder, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Left, right, right left, left, right…Ellie lost count of the corner she turned but she didn't slow down. She just kept on running, feeling free for the first time in a long time. Soon she found herself running into the chocolate room, though she had no idea how it happened. Skidding to a stop, Ellie looked around in shock, trying to figure out how she had suddenly got from one place to another. Then out of nowhere, Willy came crashing into her, making her, and himself, fly forward and roll down the large hill, laughing as they went. When they reached the bottom, Willy landed flat on his back with Ellie landing on top of him. They grinned at each other, and then burst out laughing, not able to hold it in any longer. "WOW! That was fun! Can we do it again?" Ellie asked between fits of laughter.

'BOOOMMMM!' Suddenly a loud noise sounded form somewhere in the factory.

"What was that?" Willy asked, looking around. They looked at each other, before Ellie got up and helped Willy to his feet.

"WILLY!" Charlie called from across the chocolate room, the boy running at them at top speed.

"Charlie what happened?" Willy asked, going into "business mode". Charlie gulped down some air and bent over, trying the catch his breath.

"There's been an accident. One of the chocolate pipes in the fudge room has busted and now there's chocolate everywhere!" Charlie said frantically, after catching his breath.

"Oh goodness! Ok, Charlie led the way!" Willy said and stepped forward, then stopped. He turned to Ellie and took her hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of this." He said, hoping she would understand.

"It's ok. Go ahead. I'll wait for you here." She said with a smile.

"Come on Willy!" Charlie called from the elevator. Willy looked over his shoulder, then back to Ellie, and did something, that Ellie thought, was unexpected. Quickly he stepped forward and gently pecked her on the lips. It was nothing spectacular, just a little peck, but it still left them both wanting more.

"I'll be back I promise." Willy said and quickly ran to the elevator, leaving Ellie standing, dumbstruck. Slowly she brought her fingers to her lips, where his had just been and smiled wide. _OH MY GOD! HE KISSED ME! _She squealed happily and clasped her hands in front of her chest, thanking God for this moment. Quickly, she looked around and spotted Willy's hat that she had stolen right off his head. Giggling she bent down and picked it up, dusted it off and placed it on top of her head, with a 'plop'. She hugged her self tightly and giggled again, then took off towards the Bucket's little house, shouting as she did so.

"MRS. BUCKET!" Said woman came running out of the house in a panic, thinking Ellie was hurt. Ellie ran into her and threw her arms around the older woman's neck, speaking far too quickly for the Bucket woman to understand.

"Ellie dear, slow down I can't understand a word you're saying!" Mrs. Bucket said and took hold of the girl's arms.

"Mrs. Bucket he kissed me! He really kissed me!" Ellie said, jumping up and down happily.

"Who did dear?" she asked

"Willy! Right on the lips! Can you believe it! I can't believe it! Can you? I mean who knew…." Ellie spoke a mile a minute and Mrs. Bucket didn't understand any of it.

"ELLIE!" Mrs. Bucket shouted, making Ellie freeze and shut her mouth. "Willy kissed you?" she asked. Ellie nodded quickly, her smile growing.

"YES! Oh Mrs. Bucket it was so wonderful!" Ellie said dreamily, her eyes sparkling. The Bucket woman looked at the girl before her and smiled, noticing Willy's hat sitting upon Ellie's head.

"OH Ellie that's great!" Mrs. Bucket said happily and pulled Ellie into a tight hug. "I knew this was going to happen! I knew you too would get tougher! Oh I'm so happy for you!" she said. Ellie giggled and hugged the woman back.

"I know! I'm happy for myself too!" she said.

"Come, we have a lot to talk about!" Mrs. Bucket said and pulled Ellie along behind her, wanting the girl to tell her everything.

AN: OMFG...THAY KISSED! well kinda BUT STILL! I have been waiting for this moment for well forever! AND you guys are probably like "HOLY SHIT THEY KISSED!" lol am I right? Huh am I? am I? Well anyway I hoped you all liked this chapter and ill try to post Chapter 14 soon. BYE! LOVE YA!


End file.
